


I hate humans, but I love Jongin.

by kaisoouwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Forest Fairy, BTS members mentioned here, Fairy Kyungsoo, Human Jongin, I thought of the fanwar ending when I accidentally added BTS, KADI IS REAL, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, kim junmyeon being a proud momma for jongin's love life, pure fluff, slight chanbaek, support kaisoo humans :), what's with my tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoouwu/pseuds/kaisoouwu
Summary: AU where mischievous forest fairy Kyungsoo doesn't like it when humans trespass the forest so in return, when a group of people did so for a shoot, he annoys them by putting their things somewhere else where they left them etc. but Jongin sees him. The first ever human to see him.





	1. Chapter 1

Do Kyungsoo, the cute, sweet, and adorable forest fairy that everyone ever loved. He's the son of one of the head fairy and and the now crowned King of their castle. He's spoiled and actually a timid boy who doesn't want nothing but to stay outside the line and choose to be alone. The fairy's undeniably ethereal as a goddess, and some old fairy's would act as if he's more than a goddess. The pure fair skin, the skin that looks soft as a white cotton linen, the plump heart shaped lips that looks oh so smooth and sweet, the eyes that looked so strange because of the it's owl like feature. Fairies are also known to be good at dancing and singing but Kyungsoo's voice is somewhat and kinda' difference. Still it's beautiful and could lull you into sleep but his voice is so smooth just like a velvet.

 

 

 

 

Well, what do you expect? He has the royal blood running on his veins. Powerful and amazing blood that would make you bow down just for them.

 

 

 

 

But despite of it's timid and angel like features, the fairy is actually a stubborn one and very mischievous. He had done so many antics that could just make your head shake left and right and sigh in frustration. There's this one time that he accidentally casted a spell on an old fairy and turn him into a tree, but instead of being apoligectic, he started laughing and made the old fairy stay on that formation and leave him for a couple of days not until his parents found out about it and lectured him in front of the tree which is basically the fairy. He sulkily bring back the fairy with a frown on his face. Obviously not amused that his parents were ruining the fun.

 

 

 

The second one he did something, isn't very bothering since other fairies already know that he is the only fairy who could break some rules not because he is from royal family but just plain stubborn. He's alone at the forest that time along with his friend, Byun Baekhyun. They were playing and having some fun with the nature and the creatures that were given life just like them. They were giggling, yelling, and running. Dried leaves and scattered branch on their bare foots tickling them. Hiding behind the large and itchy bushes that made their both fair skin into some reddish scratch. Also using the wide trees to hide their small and lady-like body.

 

 

 

They were playing hard not until they hear some rushed whispers and heavy foots coming on their way so they immediately hide themselves into nowhere eventhough no human could see a fairy like them, but still able to see and hear those seven handsome guys but not enough to attract them,

 

 

 

**"Taehyung?? Jungkook?? What are you seriously upto guys? There's personally no one here?"** both of them could hear the mocking and irritation in the tone of the guy who were talking. Based on what Kyungsoo could see, he's not the guy that looked so handsome but really appealing on the way he dressed. They can see the other where looking around and Kyungsoo could feel Baekhyun's breathe hitching when one of the guys looked at their spot but Kyungsoo's sure they couldn't see them, and no one in their lives would ever, not if he'll show himself voluntarily.

 

 

 

**"No! Namjoon-hyung, listen to me. Listen to us! We heard someone! They were actually two,"** the guy with a bunny tooth and sparkling eyes said and even raise his hand into a peace sign to maybe prove the elders. But the others just sighed.

 

 

 

**"I couldn't believe it *sigh*. Please let's all pray to Jungkook's soul that might be abducted by one of Taehyung's aliens"** Kyungsoo and Baekhyun accidentally burst out into laughing. They just couldn't take it because these guys were such a joker. But Kyungsoo hates them for a reason,  _what are they doing here? and why are they hunting on me? on us?_

 

 

 

**"There! You heard that??"** the other boys just shook their head and sighed.  **"Just start picking up some leaves out there Taehyung, the one who's fresh from the the tree. And please pluck some flower for me! With roots okay?"** Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows with this.  _Humans are scary, they kill and cut trees, pluck flowers, and even set the whole forest into a fire. Don't trust them. And don't fall in love eventhough some of them might look like our gods and goddesses._ Kyungsoo remembered one of the elderly said to him. And once he saw that Taehyung boy about to pluck the flower, he started to pluck his hair too.

 

 

**"OUCH! Who did that?"** Taehyung howled and touch his scalp and near from crying. Jungkook was about to talk when Baekhyun lifted up his shirt and turn the boy around endlessly before letting go. The other boys stared in shock and started to run while screaming their lungs out...

 

 

_And the rest was history...._

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

It's been years since those happened and Kyungsoo could just laugh by thinking about it. Now he's completely alone sitting at a one big branch. Looking at talking with the flowers. Sometimes singing if they requested. Baekhyun's gone and he doesn't want to know where the other silly man is. It's actually advantage for him that the latter is nowhere of his sight coz' he can't help but to think that Baekhyun is such an annoying and loud boy and he couldn't get the grasp of him. He frowned realizing that this is what his villagemen could feel everytime he's doing something bad. He felt sad and frustration started to build up on his.  _I'm not bad. I'm a goodboy. Eomma and appa just told me I'm stubborn but I'm not bad._ he thought. But a memory of one of his schoolmate the same age with him saying,  _Stubborn is bad too, Kyungsoo. So, you are bad. And everyone hates bad. Fairies, gods and goddesses hates you because you are bad._

 

 

 

His lips started to quiver at the thought not until he hears a laugh. A very high-pitch and annoying laugh that could bury him to death. (Not exaggerating but that's what he feels).

 

 

 

**"Chanyeol! Fck man! You look so fcking ugly in that angle! Change it damn. I'm dying from heat"** Kyungsoo saw them. The man with a high cheek bones with a high-pitch voice is laughing like it his last day in life. Kyungsoo's frowned deepen more. His thick eyebrow reaching together and his big eyes glaring at the nine people who is gathering around to that tall man he presumed Chanyeol. They are handsome too.  _Why does this humans always come here and destroy this divine of a place and the peace of silence?_

 

 

 

Because of the building up frustration he's feeling right now, he started to bother these young men starting with tugging their hair.  **"Ouch! Xiumin-hyung stop being kinky! Don't worry I'll pull your hair tonight"** everyone groaned with what the high cheek bones said. Shock was all written on their face,  **"Shut up, Jongdae. I'm not pulling your-AH!"** everyone gasped and Kyungsoo can't help but to laugh. They look so scared and he cannot get enough more. His frustration subsided now but his playfulness started to rise so he silently walk through their things.

 

 

 

He grab a red bag and hide it behind a tree just near the spot. He also grab the pair of a white sneakers and put it inside a black backpack. He was about to grab a DSLR camera when someone touched his shoulder and he literally flinch,  _What the-_

 

 

 

**"Hey, who are you? Why are you hiding our things?"** Kyungsoo stared into the man with a confused look and a sunkissed skin. He was confused himself too,  _why does he see me?_

 

 

**"Y-you can see me?"** he asked, dumbfounded. He's even more shocked to hear himself talking coz' he thought that he already loosen or swallowed down his tongue once the man tap his shoulder and ask him. The man with a sunkissed skin looked at him with those still confuse eyes but now warmer.

 

 

 

**"Uhh... Yeah? So what are you doing here? And why are you holding Junmyeon-hyung's camera?"** he doesn't know who the hell Junmyeon is but the only thing he could think is that the man in front of him is a beauty of art itself. The chiseled jaw, the pointed nose, the hazel brown eyes that suited well his blonde hair and tan skin, his plump lips that he knows feels soft. He looks like a demigod from the House of Aphrodite. He's beyond ethereal.  _dugdug dugdug dugdug_

 

 

 

**"Uhm... This was my first time seeing a c-camera"** he reasoned out. He can't tell the man that he's planning on hiding this thing tat looks so confusing but amazing.

 

 

 

**"Is that so? Were you here living in the countryside of Korea?"** the man asked and offered him the greatest and beautiful smile he'd ever seen. Kyungsoo could only gape in a moment.  _Why didn't eomma and appa told me that there could be a human that can be attractive aside from Aprodite??_

 

 

**"Y-yeah... I live here. In a castle-"** Kyungsoo stopped from talking but he just sighed. He cannot now take his words back and besides, the presence of a fairy is not that hidden though other humans still act as if they are ghost or some monster and such but they actually exist in the eyes of people who believe on them.

 

 

 

**"C-castle? You're a fairy?"** Jongin asked, dumbstruck with awe. He was too stunned by the beauty of other male. Fair skin unlike his, had the same plump lips as his but he bet more soft and well, sweet (he shivered with that thought). Big eyes that screams innocence and could read your soul just by looking at those beautiful pair of brown orbs. The fairy just nod and Jongin could feel himself bursting on his own spot. He's been dying to see a real fairy. Well actually, he had seen one before. When he was still a kid, around 9 or 10 years old. He helped an injured fairy. She's old enough maybe around 30+ that time and the fairy told him that time that she's about to come back home since her son and husband's waiting for her but she accidentally injured her foot. Jongin took care of her for a day and that was the happiest time of his life and since then, he's been longing to see another fairy.

 

 

 

Jongin tried though but everytime he plans on going to the forest he had seen the first ever fairy, there would be something he'll do or needed to do. So he treated this day as a sign and time for him to see what he wanted to see.

 

 

 

**"You're not scared?"** Kyungsoo asked, completely suspicious with the answer of the human. He expected the man to started running and screaming like those old guys did before but he didn't, instead, he looked so happy about it and he doesn't know. But he felt something swelling inside his heart. It's hurts but at the same time feels comforting.

 

 

 

**"I'm ehem, Jongin. Kim Jongin. Nice to meet you"** Jongin could feel the tip of his ears turning red as he offers his shaking hands to Kyungsoo, completely nervous. Kyungsoo smiled and that's when Kim Jongin, lost his fcking shit (same as mine boi). His lips turning heart shaped, his eyes turning crescent and his chubby cheeks lifting up anf fck,  _he's the most adorable thing I've ever see. I want him._

 

 

 

 

**"Jongin..."** Kyungsoo muttered as if testing the man's name on his tongue and Jongin could swear he felt his breath hitching up. It just felt so damn good hearing his name rolling over Kyungsoo's tongue.  _ **"What a beautiful name"** FUUUCCCKKKKKKK _Jongin could hear his inner core screaming those. His heart starting to beat so fast as if there's a beast pounding his chest. He started to cough. Never imagine that he forgotten to breath.

 

 

 

**"I am Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo."**

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Jongin don't know but he just felt his world crumbling and falling down into pieces in a beautiful way. Kyungsoo is just ethereal that came from the heaven and he wouldn't have a second thought to bow down and kneel in front of Kyungsoo. He's beautiful. Just beautiful._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_To be continue..._ **


	2. just pure love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a month since Jongin and his friends visited the forest to shoot for a mini film that one of their professors assigned to. And never did Jongin thought that in that forest, he would meet the dream of his life and his lover, Do Kyungsoo, the mischievous forest fairy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the part 2 of "I hate humans, but I love Jongin". I'm actually nervous to start a long fic since I've never done any but it has been a dream of me to create one for my beloved KaiSoo, so I take the courage to write this prompt of kaisoo prompt bot. all hail to them and all hail to KaiSoo~~
> 
> Please enjoy readinggg!!!!

It has been a month since Jongin and Kyungsoo have met at the latters forest. Things have may not been easy to the both of them since Jongin still have so many things to do in the city and needed to finish his classes everyday. And every fairies on their village have noticed something odd to their ever stubborn fairy Kyungsoo. He don't do anything so stupid anymore. He also never leaves the castle and always at the top and looking over the window as if looking and waiting at someone. He also always leave the castle everytime the clock ticks at 10:40 a.m -the time were he met Jongin.

 

 

 

 **"Come'on Soo! Stop sulking and play with me! You never come with me to wander at the forest anymore. You always come alone"** Kyungsoo just brushed Baekhyun off who is starting to whine and annoy him again. This is their setting everyday setting since Kyungsoo never left the castle with Baekhyun again. Always alone and he knows that Baekhyun sensed that he leaves when there's no Baekhyun around. Baekhyun was about to open his thin lips but very loud and irritating mouth of his.

 

 

 

 **"Talk and I'll turn you into a frog"** Kyungsoo used his very satanic glare and he saw how the latter turn pale and face sour than a vinegar when he told him that he'll turn the elder into a frog, whom Baekhyun hates the most. Baekhyun just pouts his lip and flutter his eyes at the younger.

 

 

 

 **"Tell me Kyungsoo. Did you already have a new friend besides me? Am I not funny to be with anymore? Am I annoying that much----"** the elder wasn't able to finish his monologue when Kyungsoo agree on his last question. Baekhyun's face literally fell down, the side of his lips were heading downwards, his puppy eyes that turns into a crescent moon every time he smiles and laughs is sinking too just like a wrecked ship. Totally neglected. Kyungsoo started to laugh holding his tummy that is starting to ache and his jaw getting sore.

 

 

 **"I was just kidding Baek. I just... well... I don't have a new friend... It's just that.... well.. I met... you know?... In the forest last month... I met.. a... human...??"** Kyungsoo said and he felt his cheeks burning hot. As he tthought of the human, Jongin, his lover. He can't help but to feel his heart thumping like a drums. He also felt something inside his stomach, burning but still feels right. He waited for Baekhyun's scary reaction and he totally brace himself because he knows Baekhyun would going to tell it to his parents. That Kyungsoo is meeting with a human. But he expected none of those, not a shocked gasp, nor neither a scandalous reaction, none, instead he's screaming with glee.  _Is Baekhyun really gone out of his mind? Maybe I really need to accompany him so that he'll still think straight._ He thought innocently.

 

 

 

 **"OMYGHAD KYUNGSOOOO~ Is he good? bulky? tall? dark? handsome?"** the fairy's ears perking up as Baekhyun mentioned those words. His whole body now feels so hot. Really. That really defines Jongin. Good, bulky, tall, handsome... and,

 

 

 

 **"He's not dark. He has a sunkissed skin that really suits him and made him unique and more outstanding. He's really handsome too.. more than a g-god... But he looks like he came from H-house of A-aphrodite"** he told Baekhyun and the other fairy just look at him with a warm smile ghosting over its lips. He hesitantly looked at Baekhyun. And eventhough he's relieved with the other's reaction, he's still scared if ever that his parents would know about this.

 

 

 

 

 **"You love him do you?"** he just can't help but to nod at the question. He, as a fairy and someone who never felt the word love to anyone, not on a fairy even, doesn't know what love really means is but all he know is that, he knows Jongin's the one for him and he wouldn't let him away from his grasp and he really hopes that Jongin feels the same way too.

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

 

 

It's a tough day for Jongin and he just wanted this week to end so he could travel to the forest this night and see Kyungsoo, his fairy, his lover. Once the bell rang for the last subject, he immediately grab his things and left the classroom. Not seeing Kyungsoo for almost a month makes him want to die with his eyes open. He wanted to quit college and just reside on their rest house on the countryside near the forest where Kyungsoo lives. Live with him and will never come back in the city. The thought of him and Kyungsoo living together with their sons and daughters made his heart burst into rainbow colors. He just see his future with Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

Was about to ride his luxurious car when someone grabbed his wrist. Jongin just silently hissed.  _Can't they see I have an urgent things to run?_

 

 

 

 **"Jongin! You're not coming with us tonight?"** Sehun asked with his forehead turning into a frown. Lips and eyes totally not amused. That's just when he noticed that the others where standing at the back and beside of Sehun. He then just sighed.

 

 

 

 

 **"I'll come see Kyungsoo for the rest of weekend. If you wanted to come, just tell me"** he then gave up. Kyungsoo's existence is not a blur nor a secret to his friends. But the others still don't believe that the latter is a fairy. And he's not judging them. It's really hard to believe onto something you only happened to know in a children book or some folk stories. Chanyeol yelped and they turned their heads to him who is grinning wide with a fist on the air.

 

 

 

 

 **"I'll come with Jongin. Maybe I could meet my forever there, what do you think?"** Chanyeol even wiggled his eyebrows and they all just groaned. They all rode their cars and drove to Jongin's family rest house. The don't bother to come back to their house and grab clothes since they've been into the rest house for a couple of times everytime they went into a road trip.

 

 

 

 

It's already saturday and once the sun hits his face blinding him. He stand up and get his self ready to meet Kyungsoo on the spot where they first met each other. He grabbed his ripped pants and button up shirts and wore them. He also just grab his camera that he had been planned to brought since Kyungsoo loved to have and use the gadget a lot. He plans on giving this to Kyungsoo as a gift. He walked out on his room and started running outside excitedly not noticing his friends.

 

 

 

 

 **"He's totally in love to Kyungsoo eh?"** Junmyeon said with a smile. As a friend and an older brother, he can't help but to feel happy for the kid. Jongin's just a plain student, silent, shy and always in a corner, literally never have a social life not when they approached him. He only loves dancing and focus on it a lot. Not looking for girls even though he have his own fanclub. Not focusing on his love life and he thought on not having one but Kyungsoo came, and he just felt proud like a mother.

 

 

 

 

 **"I'll follow him byeeee"** Chanyeol stuffed the bread inside him big mouth and started running off too. They just shook their heads left and right.

 

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

 

 

 **"Jongin!!"** the said boy's face lighten up like a pup when he heard that angelic voice calling his name. He walked towards Kyungsoo with a beautiful man beside him, but Kyungsoo's still the most beautiful nonetheless.  _God I just miss him._

 

 

 

 

He opened his arms and Kyungsoo dive in for a hug. Jongin just nuzzle his head to the latter's neck, inhaling the sweet honey and forest scent. He just not look like an angel but feels like an angel too. Hugging Kyungsoo tight and feeling each others warm just fed his craving for the fairy. The fairy just fit him so perfectly. As if they were created and molded just for each others arms and lives. He can't wish for more. Kyungsoo's already enough to make him live.

 

 

 

 

 **"Good Lord, Soo. I missed you damn much."** he muttered and he heard Kyungsoo muttering the same and he just can't help but to chuckle. He kissed Kyungsoo's forehead and and push him away from him. Looking at Kyungsoo's sparkling eyes, lashes thick.

 

 

 

 **"I missed you to, Jongin! Wait, I brought my friend with me since he really wanted to meet you"** Kyungsoo beamed and Jongin just smile. He's more than honored to meet those people who are part of his lover's life. A pink hair man suddenly popped up beside Kyungsoo's side. Its eyes turning crescent and smile shaped like a rectangle. The other fairy waved so he waved back.

 

 

 

 **"Correction, Soo. Bestfriend,"** the man then pout and Kyungsoo just laugh hitting his bestfriend.  **"Anyways, hi! I'm Byun Baekhyun! You are Kim Jongin right? A human and Kyungsoo's boyfriend! So what's the name of your other friend, human?"** he frowned with the last question and noticed that Baekhyun's looking at his back so he turned his head and that's when he saw Chanyeol standing behind them. Dumbstruck and jaw hanging open. He could even see Baekhyun's appearance on the friends eyes.  _Damn boy. Looks like Chanyeol already found his forever._ Jongin laughed internally.

 

 

 

 **"I...I'm.. Park Chanyeol, gorgeous. Would you like to come with me? I'm good, handsome, tall, and can make you happy for the rest of your life."** Both of them could see Baekhyun's cheeks paring with his hair. The fairy nod before he looked at Kyungsoo and waved a 'bye'. And that's how the two of them left there. They walked and sat on a field of grass not far from their meeting spot.

 

 

 

 

 **"So...  I already met your bestfriend. Can I meet your mother, father, and your village men soon?"** Jongin asked and he saw Kyungsoo's cheeks turning rosy pink. He laughed wholeheartedly.  _Fck. He's so adorable._

 

 

 

 

 **"M-maybe soon.. How about m-me?"** Kyungsoo hesitantly asked. Jongin sneak a kiss on his lips and he shyly hit him on his arms.

 

 

 

 

 **"I'll meet my future husband's parent soon and have their approval then we'll come to Seoul and meet mine. My sisters would surely love you, and my parents too."** he said assuring Kyungsoo.  His family is good and he knows that they'll accept Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

 **"You surely thinking that we're ending up together? Marriage is very important to fairies, Jongin."** Jongin's heart fell down when he noticed that Kyungsoo's tone turn into a sad one. Even bowing his head down. Jongin cupped his head and stare at each others eyes. Both have a very emotional orbs. Expressive that made them feel the love that only both of them could see and feel. Jongin then let out a sigh and put his forehead on Kyungsoo's.

 

 

 

 

 **"I only have one semester to finish college Kyungsoo. And once I am done with it, I'll be living with you. We'll live in my house or yours, you choose. We'll getting married and have many kids. I'll be your boyfriend, your husband, your savior, your slave, your light, your world, your everything. This is the very first time I felt love and I know it's you, only you, Soo. If you're still not ready to get married, it's fine. As long as I am with you, and you are with me."** he told Kyungsoo his plans. He then closes his eyes and let the silence took over them. The wind touching their skin, calming them. And the sound coming from the trees who were dancing with glee just like their feelings. He then heard a silent sob.  _Fck. Did I do wrong??_

 

 

 

He started to panic when Kyungsoo's sob started to become a loud cry. He don't know what to do! He cupped the fairy's face again and kissed his lips to calm him but Kyungsoo's cry started to be more loud.  _Wrong move shit!_

 

 

 

 

 **"Kyungsoo, b-baby. What's wrong? Do I pressuring you too much?"** he murmured. He's panicking but more than worried. He's scared that what if one of an old fairy of some gods and goddesses wandering around and they'll see them and have the wrong thought and think that a human were hurting the fairy. He's more scared that one of them were Kyungsoo's parents?

 

 

 

 

 **"I.. I really hate h-humans!"** his heart started to sink as he heard those words coming out from Kyungsoo's plump and heart shaped lips. It's as if a knife stabbing him again and again. He was about to cry too when Kyungsoo looked at his eyes. Full of tears but full of emotions. But the word 'love' is wavering and floating above else.

 

 

 

 

 _ **"But I love Jongin,"**_ he just felt his eyes watering. They just met a month ago and also started dating a month ago too but he is sure that Kyungsoo is for him and him only. He is more than ready to conquer the whole world as long that Kyungsoo's with him. In his arms. In his heart. In his life.

 

 

 

**_"And I love you too, Kyungsoo"_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_T H E E N D_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aAAAAaaaHHHAaahAHAAAAHhhAahAhAAAHHHHhhhHHAAAHhAAAhaaaAAAAHhhaaAaAAaaAAAaaHHHHH omyghad!! I felt so happyYYYY. Can't believe that I already finished my first ever kaisoo fic. Btw, really thank you to kaisoo prompt bot on twitter (@/kaisooprompts) Please follow them if ever you're a kaisoo enthusiast just like me. I've been writing for them for a month just for twt fic and my first time to write a long and full fic. Sorry if it's not good since this is my first time to do this and english is my not first language so yeeaaAAAHHHH.
> 
> JUST WANNA THANK THOSE READERS WHO GAVE THIS FIC A KUDOS. IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO A WRITER LIKE ME AND THE FACT THAT YOU ALSO GIVE KUDOS AND LOVE FOR KASIOO BY READING THIS FIC. I HOPE THAT WITH THIS FIC, I COULD SEND AND MAKE YOU FEEL THE LOVE I HAVE FOR KAISOO. YOU COULD MESSAGE ME AT MY TWITTER ACCOUNT IF EVER YOU WANTED ME TO CREATE A KAISOO FIC TOO ( but I always have an author's block especially now that finals is coming so soon but I'll try my best for you fellas~) 
> 
>  
> 
> thats my twitter - @/LrizAmbyt 
> 
> LOVE LOVE LOVE~~~  
> -only for kaisoo  
> #kadiisreal


End file.
